


Happy New Year

by siyeonslayer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, singji side ship, soft, this story doesn't take place in 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonslayer/pseuds/siyeonslayer
Summary: Bora is hosting her fitfh New Year's Eve party at her house, but this time it felt different
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone!! Here's a self indulgent sudong one-shot because my brain started itching with a certain scene and I felt the need to let it out. Enjoy!!

That one was the fifth year Bora organised the party for the new year’s eve and she was pretty satisfied with the result: the Christmas decorations were still up, the tree still beautifully displayed in the living room. Everyone was having fun, drinking and dancing, eating the delicious snacks the young woman made with the help of her friend Siyeon first, then Minji since the former almost burned up the whole kitchen twice in a row. 

_ “Siyeon, I love you but I’m not letting you step into my kitchen anymore: you can still take a sit and taste what I prepare, but for the love of God don’t get near anything that cuts or burns”  _ were the words Bora told her, after planting a kiss on the side of her head. Looking outside the window, she smiled at the memory recalled.

She turned away and walked to the table with all the drinks and food. She poured some beer in her glass, eating some chips and popcorn: she enjoyed talking to the friends she was guesting at her house, but she still felt like something was missing.

“Hello party queen!” Minji approached her, Siyeon right behind her, “Are you having fun at your own party?”

“Yes, of course!” she put a smile of circumstance, and it didn’t pass under her friend’s radar.

“ _ Are you? _ ” Siyeon asked again, her head resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder as she back-hugged her. Bora couldn’t help but purse her lips and look down at the beer she was holding: she wasn’t genuinely having fun, especially because she missed her girlfriend even more.

Handong had to leave for China due to some business work, and she should’ve come back a day before Christmas eve, but because of a sudden snow storm she had to delay her departure and missed to spend the festivities with her. They videocalled but it wasn’t the same as being in person, hugging and feeling their love through small touches. Bora wanted to spend those days with her, especially because her girlfriend had to travel very often to her home country and she would’ve got to stay with her after two months of separation.

“I’m not, I miss my girlfriend and I really wanted to start the new year with her.” Her fingertip was playing with the glass border, “I have to admit I’m jealous of you two: you can be all cute and touchy and you’re probably going to have the first fuck of the year, while I’m here hosting a party when I could’ve avoided this year since I’m the last happy person in the room today.” a heavy sigh escaping her lips, unaware of the knowing look Siyeon and Minji exchanged while listening to her. Bora saw the former whispering in the blonde’s ear, the latter shaking her head and the two of them making weird expressions that the house host couldn’t understand. “Uhm, is everything okay?”

“Perfectly okay” Minji flashed her smile to her best friend “Let’s go dancing now, show them what you got and try not to think too much about Handong.”

“Tell her!!” echoed Siyeon.

“Aren’t you coming?” asked Bora, to which the black haired woman replied that she just needed to go to the bathroom.

Minji was right, dancing really put her mind at ease and distracted her from missing her girlfriend to death, until someone in the room yelled that there were two minutes left before the clock striked the midnight of a new chapter. Bora left the living room, going to the kitchen and drinking some fresh water, until her other best friend brought her back to the party and put her under the mistletoe. Siyeon made her appearance, not without a questioning look from the shortest of the trio until she felt hands covering her eyes.

_ 10… _

_ 9… _

She grazed the fingers of the person behind her.

_ 8… _

_ 7… _

“Hey babe.”

_ 6… _

_ 5… _

Bora took the hands off her and turned around, eyes burning from the tears threatening to come out.

_ 4… _

_ 3… _

She hugged Handong, getting on her tiptoes and holding her tight.

_ 2… _

_ 1… _

_ HAPPY NEW YEAR!! _

The sound of bottles of champagne being opened never felt so distant, as the small figure crashed her lips against the chinese woman standing right in front of her, the taste of her kisses inebriating her mind after many weeks apart.

When they broke the kiss, Handong stared back at her lover’s eyes, drying her tears with her thumb and planting another kiss on her forehead. “Happy new year, my love.”

“Happy new year, I missed you so much.” Bora buried her face on the other woman’s chest, until the realisation hit her: “Wait, I thought you couldn’t come before mid-January, what happened?”

“You’re right, let me pack my things and come back in a couple of weeks.” said Handong laughing, which gave her a light slap on her arm, “You’re not wrong, but let’s say that Siyeon had some acquaintances working at the airport and they reserved me an emergency seat to come back here.” at hearing those words, Bora looked back at the other couple, Siyeon winking and saluting her with two fingers while Minji kissed her cheek: she really had the best people in her life and felt grateful, “I stayed at their place yesterday and today, and before you get mad I really wanted this to be a surprise.” Handong caressed her lover’s face, her thumb touching the lower lip.

“How and when did you get here?”

“About that-” Siyeon raised her hand to speak “- I can say that it took me a while to pee.” and, happy with her answer, she smiled like an idiot looking at Minji, who saw the puzzled look on Bora’s features and said: “What she means is that she didn’t go to the bathroom, but went to pick Dongie at our place and drove back here.”

“No, I went to the bathroom but escaped from the window, eheh!”

They all cheered to the new year that had just started, glasses of champagne raised up: she wished for health, happiness, and love. She had the nth proof that she indeed was surrounded by the best people in the world, and that she would treasure them and she would never let go of Siyeon, Minji, and Handong especially.

This one definitely was the best New Year’s party she has ever hosted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you're here means that you finished reading. Feel free to leave kudos if you liked it and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on twitter **[@siyeonseyes](https://mobile.twitter.com/siyeonseyes)** and this is my **[CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/siyeonseyes)** if you prefer to leave your comment there  
> Happy new year again, may 2021 be a better one under every aspect


End file.
